pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Anime: Nowa Era/EP011
Treść Zbieranie ciał zabitych oraz sprzątanie Eterny zajęło niemalże pół dnia. Pod wieczór pozostali przy życiu mieszkańcy, razem z bohaterami oraz Gardenią udali się na cmentarz, by wziąć udział w uroczystości pochowania zabitych ludzi oraz Pokemonów. Ponieważ większość ludzi była tak zmasakrowana, że trudno było rozpoznać zmarłych, więc zostali złożeni we wspólnym grobie, a obok nich znalazł się wspólny grób Pokemonów. Uroczystość trwała prawie dwie godziny, a kiedy wszyscy zaczęli rozchodzić się do domów, robiło się ciemno. Bohaterowie razem z liderką w ciszy wrócili do sali, gdzie następnie Gardenia zamknęła się na polu bitwy. Honorata popatrzyła za nią i westchnęła, podczas gdy reszta, poza Karą, która stała przy Honoracie, usiadła na kanapie. - To było.. straszne... - Lena potrząsnęła głową, na wspomnienie tamtych wydarzeń. - Ale.. jak ta kobieta to zrobiła? To niemożliwe, żeby człowiek coś takiego umiał... - Ignis popatrzyła na resztę. - Może to rzeczywiście, jakaś czarownica.. albo... - Teraz to nie ważne.. Nieważne kim albo czym ona jest, ale zabiła niewinne osoby! - Marcepan aż nie wytrzymał i uderzył w oparcie kanapy. - To.. to nie ludzkie! Kara chciała już coś dodać, kiedy w pokoju rozległ się szloch i to głośny. Jego nadawcą był Carl, który siedział skulony na kanapie i dodatkowo drżał. Ignis delikatnie dotknęła chłopaka po ramieniu, a ten powoli uniósł głowę. - Carl.. co jest...? - Salvati popatrzyła nieco zdziwiona na zapłakanego chłopaka, który niechętnie wytarł oczy. - J-ja.. się tutaj urodziłem... Pr-praktycznie wszystkich zabitych znałem o-od dzieciństwa... - chłopak zadrżał mocniej i przyłożył dłonie do oczu. - A-a.. twoi rodzice...? Czy oni... - Kara niepewnie podeszła do Carla i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. - N-nie.. Na szczęście, w-wyjechali na jakieś spotkanie d-do Veilstone... - chłopak powoli się uspokajał i popatrzył na trenerkę. - W-wiesz.. nagle poczułem się... lepiej? - Grunt, że oni żyją. - brązowo włosa uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i spojrzała na Honoratę. - Ale.. co z Gardenią? - Nie jestem pewna, ale chyba się załamała.. - koordynatorka westchnęła i smutno popatrzyła na drzwi prowadzące na pole bitwy. - A w jej stanie.. to raczej nie wskazane... - W jej.. stanie? Jest na coś chora czy co? - Marcepan nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości, ale zamilkł, kiedy Honorata popatrzyła na niego twardo. - T-tylko się pytam... - To długa historia. Ale w skrócie, ten wypadek zdarzył się dwa miesiące temu, kiedy Liga Sinnoh przygotowywała plany na tegoroczną ligę.. - koordynatorka układała myśli i wszystko to, co usłyszała od Siostry Joy. - Gardenia jest pierwszym i jak dotąd jedynym liderem, który otwarcie sprzeciwiał się rządom Tobiasa i jego Darkraia.. Ale wtedy przepłaciła za to niemalże życiem, ale na szczęście Fantina i jej Pokemony duchy wygoniły Darkraia... - Gardenia jednak w ciężkim stanie trafiła do szpitala.. - po krótkiej przerwie, Honorata kontynuowała. - Lekarzom udało się ją uratować, ale... - Ale? - Lena niepewnie, ale dociekała się odpowiedzi. - Ale.. była wtedy w ósmym miesiącu ciąży i dziecka nie udało im się ocalić... W pomieszczeniu zapadła niemalże grobowa cisza, a wszyscy patrzyli na Honoratę z szeroko otwartymi ustami. - C-co.. J-jak w... ciąży? - Carl wręcz nie dowierzał i patrzył to na Honoratę to na drzwi na pole bitwy. - No.. normalnie. Z jednym z mieszkańców Eterny, który... jak na złość, był jedną z ofiar dzisiejszej rzezi... - koordynatorka potrząsnęła głową i popatrzyła na resztę. - J-ja.. - Idź z nią porozmawiać.. Jesteś obecnie jej najbliższą osobą... - Kara odgadła, co chciała powiedzieć jej przyjaciółka, po czym pokiwała głową. Honorata skinęła głowa i powoli otworzyła drzwi na pole bitwy. ~*~ Pomieszczenie było zaciemnione, a drzewa, które się w nim znajdowały kołysały lekko gałęziami i liśćmi. Gardenia siedziała pod jednym z drzew ze swoim Turtwigiem oraz Roserade. Liderka wyglądała, jakby drzemała, więc Honorata po cichu i ostrożnie zeszła do niej. - Wiem.. że tu jesteś. - koordynatorka będąc już przy drzewie, usłyszała zmęczony głos liderki i popatrzyła na nią. - Nie chcę Ci przeszkadzać.. ale się martwię... - Honorata usiadła przy Gardenii, która ostrożnie poprawiła swoją pozycję. - Ja.. się poddaję. Mam tego serdecznie dosyć... - liderka popatrzyła zmęczona na swojego Turtwiga, który spojrzał na nią smutno i wtulił w jej bok. - Tobiasa.. Darkraia.. Ligi.. Walk i.. i wszystkiego. - Doskonale Cię rozumiem.. ale nie możesz się poddawać. - koordynatorka położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Wielu liderów już chciało rezygnować i wszyscy jednak wróciło.. - To będę pierwszym liderem, który na serio zrezygnuje i nie zawalczy.. już nigdy... - kobieta opuściła głowę. - Nie mów tak.. nie waż się tak nawet myśleć... - dziewczyna popatrzyła na nią twardo i złapała liderkę za pod brudek. - Zabraniam Ci, nie jak byle dzieciak, ale jak osoba która Cię zna nawet aż za dobrze i której nawet Arceus nie powstrzyma przez.. przed wybiciem Ci tego pomysłu z głowy. - Honor... - Gardenia zdziwiła się widząc postawę dziewczyny, a jeszcze bardziej zdziwiła się, kiedy ta ją przytuliła. - Nie możesz się tak poddać. Nie w takim momencie... - koordynatorka dalej przytulała liderkę, a dołączyła do niej Roserade i Turtwig. - Po prostu.. wytrzymaj jeszcze tę ligę.. a później zobaczymy. Obie siedziały tak jeszcze kilka minut, a liście drzew cicho szumiały rytmicznie. Po chwili Honorata puściła Gardenię, która uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko. - Dziękuję.. tego mi było trzeba... - liderka wstała powoli, a razem z nią koordynatorka. - Lepiej wracajmy.. to był naprawdę męczący dzień... - Honorata skrzywiła się na wspomnienie wcześniejszych wydarzeń. Obie razem z Pokemonami liderki wyszły z pola bitwy i na powitanie zostały świadkami przepychanki między Turtwigiem Kary a Turtwigiem Carla. - Pokaż jej, że samce Turtwigów są silniejsze! - chłopak dopingował swojego startera, który nieco mocniej napierał na rywalkę. - Bez większego problemu pokonałaś Rampardosa Roarka, to i z Turtwigiem dasz radę! - trenerka nie dawała za wygraną, tak samo jak jej Pokemon. Przepychanka została przerwana dopiero przez Turtwiga Gardenii, który wskoczył między oba Pokemony, wywalając je. Wszyscy popatrzyli nieco zdziwieni i dopiero wtedy zauważyli Gardenię oraz Honoratę. - Oooh... Wszystko już w porządku Gardenio? - Ignis popatrzyła z troską na liderkę, która uśmiechnęła się tylko zmęczona. - Już dobrze wszystko.. ale jeśli to nie problem, przełóżmy waszą walkę na jutro. Dzisiaj to już nie ma sensu... - kobieta popatrzyła na bohaterów. - Nie ma żadnego problemu. - Kara wzięła swoją Turtwig na ręce. - I tak jest już późno.. i powinniśmy się udać do Centrum Pokemon.. - Czemu w Centrum? Możecie przenocować u mnie. - Carl wyjął z kieszeni klucze od domu i uśmiechnął się. - Jest tam wystarczająco dużo miejsca. I nie musicie nic płacić. Reszta popatrzyła na chłopaka i ochoczo przytaknęła na propozycję, a po pożegnaniu się z Gardenią, udali się do jego domu. ~*~ Podczas gdy, bohaterowie szli z Carlem do jego domu, w budynku na Żelaznej Wyspie Damos stał przed całkiem sporymi drzwiami i palił papierosa. Korytarz prowadzący do nich był praktycznie pusty, a ściany pozbawione drzwi do innych pokoi. Na równoległej ścianie do drzwi, znajdowała się winda, która była jedyną drogą, by się tutaj dostać. Mężczyzna zgniótł niedopałka w dłoni i wyrzucił go do stojącego nieopodal kosza. - Czemu tak długo nie wracają? - Damos popatrzył w stronę windy i parsknął. - Uklepują to co zostało z tego całego miasta, do którego się wybrali, by było równo czy co? A może... Rozważania mężczyzny przerwał szum wydobywający się z windy, a następnie jej otwarcie się. Z windy najpierw wyszła Marika z Marco, a dopiero później Aurelia. Kobieta kulała nieco i trzymała się mocno za brzuch. Agenci odsunęli się, by zrobić jej miejsce, a ona klnąc pod nosem starała się jak najszybciej dojść do Damosa. - Właśnie się zastanawiałem, co was tak długo tam zatrzymało.. - mężczyzna popatrzył na nią nieco rozbawiony, w odpowiedzi jednak otrzymał całkiem silny cios w brzuch i padł na ścianę. - Na boga, bez takich nerwów k-kobieto! - Zamknij się lepiej.. ciężki dzień miałam... - Aurelia tylko warknęła w odpowiedzi, błyskając nieludzko ostrymi zębami. - Przynajmniej trochę ofiar było.. - Wyglądasz jakbyś nagle okresu dostała.. albo w ciąży jesteś. - Damos zdołał uchronić się przed kolejnym ciosem od strony kobiety i mocno złapał ją za prawego łokcia. - Uspokój się... - To się zamk... AAAAGH!! - kobieta zawyła nagle z bólu i upadła na ziemię, dalej będąc trzymaną przez mężczyznę. - T-to ku*wa boli!! - Ma boleć.. - uśmiechnął się paskudnie, a jego dłoń, która ściskała mocno łokieć Aurelii, połyskiwała i elektryzowała się. - A wy co się gapicie.. Zmiatać stąd! Marco popatrzył jeszcze jak kobieta zwija się z bólu, po czym spojrzał niepewnie na Marikę, która patrzyła na Damosa. Widząc jednak jego twarde spojrzenie, parsknęła i razem z towarzyszem udała się do windy i zjechali w dół. Kiedy tylko winda zamilkła, Damos spojrzał złowrogo na Aurelię i mocniej ścisnął jej rękę, na co kobieta odpowiedziała głuchym stęknięciem i dyszeniem z bólu. Po chwili puścił ją i się nachylił ku niej. - I jak się czujesz złotko? - zaśmiał się jej prosto w spoconą i skrzywioną z bólu twarz. - N-nie nazywaj m-mnie taaak... - kobieta z trudem ułożyła pełne zdanie dysząc ciężko i popatrzyła na niego zdenerwowana. - Nie denerwuj się już tak. To co zaraz będzie, powinno być.. mniej bolesne... - Damos uśmiechnął się paskudnie i przeczesał jej włosy lewą dłonią, elektryzując je dodatkowo. - J-jak się Vocius d-dowie... - Vocius! Hah! On nie ma nic do gadania w tej kwestii.. Wiesz, że jest... - Słucham, jaki jestem? Damos zadrżał oraz zbladł, po czym szybko wstał i odwucił się do nadawcy dość stanowczego oraz poważnego głosu. Był to bardzo wysoki i dość masywny mężczyzna, o czerwonych oczach i długich, popielatych włosach. Na twarzy nosił czerwoną maskę, z trzema żółtymi kolcami u góry. Miał na sobie długi i ciemnobrązowy płaszcz z kapturem, a spod płaszcza wystawała długa i ciemno beżowa koszula. Spodnie miał również ciemno beżowe, z brązowymi pasami po obu stronach, a buty w kolorze brudnej bieli. Na obu rękach miał metalowe obręcze. - No słucham, masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? - popatrzył z góry na Damosa, który odsunął się od Aurelii. - N-nie.. - mężczyzna tylko tyle zdołał wymruczeć i odwrócił głowę. - No, mam taką nadzieję.. - Vocius podszedł bliżej kobiety i pomógł jej wstać. Mimo iż był masywniejszy i silniejszy od Damosa, jego uścisk był jednak łagodniejszy dla niej. Aurelia powoli, przy pomocy Vociusa wstała i oparła się ciężko o ścianę. Popatrzyła zdenerwowana na Damosa, który tylko odwrócił głowę i wykrzywił usta z grymas niezadowolenia. - Może już bez zbędnych ceregieli wejdziemy już do sali i zaczniemy coś planować.. - popielato włosy popatrzył na zdenerwowaną dwójkę i razem weszli do pokoju, z którego wyszedł Vocius. ~*~ Słońce powoli wznosiło się nad lasem Eterna, rzucając cień na samą Eterne. Miasto nie wyglądało, jakby ledwo wczoraj wydarzyła się wielka tragedia, mimo iż na wielu budynkach powiewały czarne, żałobne flagi. Jedynymi ludźmi, którzy o tej porze szli ulicami, byli nasi bohaterowie, którzy spędzili całą noc w domu rodzinnym Carla. Obecnie zmierzali powoli do sali Gardenii. - Serio myślicie, że o tej porze przyjmie naszą propozycję..? - Kara ziewnęła i poprawiła swój kapelusz. - Nie wiem.. może? - Lena wzruszyła ramionami i popatrzyła na Honoratę, która odpowiedziała tym samym. - W sumie aż tak wcześnie przecież nie jest.. - Niby nie, ale.. już jesteśmy. - Marcepan popatrzył na budynek sali i całą grupą weszli do środka. Jako, że poczekalnia była pusta, to Honorata podeszła do drzwi prowadzących na pole bitwy. Kiedy chciała je otworzyć, same się otworzyły i w wejściu stanęła liderka. Wyglądała dużo lepiej niż dzień wcześniej i uśmiechała się pogodnie. - Gotowi do walki? - zapytała, wprowadzając ich do pomieszczenia. - P-pewnie.. - Ignis chwilę się jeszcze zawahała, ale pokiwała głową. Marcepan razem z Gardenią ustawili się na wyznaczonych miejscach na polu bitwy, a Honorata stanęła na miejscu sędziego. Reszta natomiast usiadła na trybunach. - Tak więc rozpoczyna się walka między liderką trawiastej sali w Eterna City, Gardenią, a trenerem z Oreburgha, Marcepanem! Walka trwa do pokonania dwóch Pokemonów jednej ze stron, w razie remisu to lider zadecyduje, czy osoba, która go wyzwała na walkę zdobywa odznakę czy walka ma zostać powtórzona! - koordynatorka najwyraźniej zapamiętała frazę, jaką wypowiadał Marcepan w sali Oreburgh i ją powtórzyła. - Możecie zaczynać! - Cherubi! - z Pokeballa liderki wyszedł Pokemon łudząco podobny do czereśni. - Dalej Torchic! - z Pokeballa trenera wyszedł natomiast pomarańczowy Pokemon kurczak. - Żar! - Magiczny Liść! Ogień Torchica i liście Cherubi zderzyły się, a Pokemon czereśnia ruszył biegiem na przeciwnika i uderzył kolejną serią Magicznych Liści. Pokemon kurczak szybko wyskoczył do góry i zaatakował Żarem, który był bardzo efektywny na typ trawiasty. Kiedy tylko Torchic wylądował, Pokemon liderki zaatakował go kolejnymi Magicznymi Liśćmi wywalając go, a następnie zaczął ładować Słoneczny Promień. Nim jednak promień został wystrzelony, Pokemon Marcepana wykonał szybki skok do góry i znalazł się za Cherubim. Nim Pokemon czereśnia zareagował, Pokemon kurczak zaatakował go wielokrotnie Dziobaniem. - Cherubi niezdolna do dalszej walki, więc tę rundę wygrywa Marcepan! - Honorata jednoznacznie ogłosiła pierwszą wygraną trenera, który schował swojego Pokemona do Pokeballa. - Odpocznij.. Dalej Chimchar! - Marcepan wypuścił na pole bitwy swojego startera. - Powrót Cherubi, byłaś świetna. - Gardenia schowała swojego Pokemona. - Całkiem nieźle, ale czy sobie poradzisz z nią! Cacturne! Z Pokeballa liderki wyszedł zielony Pokemon, pełen ciemno zielonych kolców na ciele i z ciemno zielonym kapeluszem na głowie. Oczy miał żółto-czarne, a jego usta były ni to zszyte ni to dziurawe. - Chimchar, Miotacz Płomieni! - Cacturne, Skręto Cios! Pokemon kaktus był szybszy i zgrabnie uniknął ataku, sam dość celnie uderzając w Chimchara. Pokemon małpa odbił się od ziemi i ruszył na przeciwniczkę z Ognistym Kręgiem. Mimo, iż uderzył całkiem mocno w Cacturne, za zdołała się szybko pozbierać i zaatakować Trującym Kolcem. Atak ten, zdołał zatruć Pokemona Marcepana, przez co miał problemy z unikami, tym samym dając się łatwo atakować Skręto Ciosem i Nasiennym Pociskiem. Przed kolejnym Trującym Kolcem, Pokemon małpa uchronił się Kopaniem, a po chwili wyskoczył za Cacturne i uderzył w nią Ognistym Kręgiem, wbijając ją w drzewo. Kiedy tylko płomienie zniknęły, oba Pokemony były nieprzytomne. - Oba Pokemony są niezdolne do dalszej walki, więc całą walkę wygrywa Marcepan! - koordynatorka wskazała na Marcepana, który schował swojego Pokemona do Pokeballa. - Dziękuję za świetną walkę, może i wygrałeś dzięki przewadze typów, ale i tak twoje Pokemony są naprawdę silne. - liderka również schowała swojego Pokemona i podeszła do Marcepana i dała mu Odznakę Lasu. - Zasłużyłeś. - Dz-dziękuję.. - chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i przyjął odznakę, po czym poszedł na trybuny. - Kto następny? - Ja mogę. - Lena poderwała się z miejsca i byłaby zleciała z trybun, gdyby nie została złapana przez Ignis. - Uh.. lepiej zejdę normalną drogą... Po chwili dziewczyna stanęła na polu bitwy w wyznaczonym miejscu, a Honorata wypowiedziała dobrze znaną już wszystkim frazę. - Inferno! - Lena przywołała swojego Monferno. - Grovyle! - z Pokeballa Gardenii wyszedł zielony Pokemon gekon, z czerwonym brzuchem i częścią pyska. Z głowy i łap wyrastały mu liście, również ogon miał liściasty. - Liściasty Nóż! - Mach Cios! ~*~ Marika ostrożnie wyjrzała przez okno swojego oraz Marco pokoju i zmrużyła oczy, kiedy Słońce zaświeciło jej po oczach. Odsunęła się od okna i usiadła na swoim łóżku, na którym leżał jej Absol. Po chwili do drzwi pokoju otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie jej "partner". - Jutro znowu nas gdzieś wysyłają.. - Marco skrzywił się i usiadł na swoim łóżku. - Mamy się bliżej przyjrzeć tym dzieciakom z Eterny. Wiesz, tych, którzy byli wtedy przy Gardenii. - Dobrze wiem których.. to Ci sami których spotkaliśmy na drodze 202, zapomniałeś? - kobieta popatrzyła na nieco i skrzywiła się. - Zbyt dobrze pamiętam tę jasną brunetkę w sukience. - A.. racja. Ona.. miała coś zawieszonego na nadgarstku... - Marco zastanowił się chwilę i nim Marika chciała coś powiedzieć, uniósł głowę. - To był chyba Dzwonek Odpływów, ale nie jestem pe... - C-co miała? - kobieta popatrzyła na niego nagle zdziwiona. - No, Dzwonek Odpływów. Słyszałem, że może przywołać Lugię. - mężczyzna popatrzył na towarzyszę zaskoczony. - Coś się tak nagle.. zerwała? - Mu-musimy go jej odebrać! - Marika wstała szybko z łóżka, a Absol zeskoczył za nią. - Mam dziwne przeczucia, że MUSIMY to zrobić! Nim Marco zareagował, kobieta wybiegła ze swoim Pokemonem z pokoju. Mężczyzna westchnął i potarł się po twarzy, po czym rzucił krótkim komentarzem na temat płci żeńskiej i biegiem ruszył za Mariką. ~*~ Walka między Monferno Leny a Grovyle Gardenii była dość długa i zacięta. Pokemon gekon dzięki Wykrywaniu, z łatwością unikał wszelkich ataków Pokemona małpy, a dzięki Szybkiemu Atakowi zadawał mu niespodziewane ciosy. W pewnym momencie Monferno udało się jednak przechytrzyć przeciwnika i zadać mu kilka naprawdę mocnych ciosów Siekaniem i Miotaczem Płomieni. - Jeszcze raz Miotacz Płomieni! - Inferno zadał ostateczny cios Pokemonowi liderki, który padł. - TAK! - Grovyle nie zdolny do dalszej walki, tę rundę wygrywa Lena! - liderka schowała swojego Pokemona do Pokeballa. - Świetnie Ci idzie. Ale teraz.. dalej Roserade! - Pokemon róża pojawił się szybko na polu bitwy. - Światło! - Inferno, Siekanie! Światło wytworzone przez Roserade było bardzo mocne i oślepiło Pokemona małpę. Następnie Pokemon róża owinęła go Dzikimi Pnączami i rzuciła o drzewo. Nim Monferno się podniósł, Pokemon liderki stworzył Kulę Pogodową i uderzył nią centralnie w przeciwnika. - Monferno niezdolny do dalszej walki, tę rundę wygrywa Gardenia! - To było.. szybkie... - niebiesko włosa skrzywiła się i schowała Pokemona. - Pikachu, w tobie nadzieja! - Roserade, jeszcze raz Światło! Pokemon mysz zamknęła oczy i na czuja ruszyła Szybkim Atakiem na przeciwnika. Uderzył ją, ale został odepchnięty Dzikim Pnączem. Roserade zaczęła ładować Kulę Pogodową, została jednak uderzona ze wszystkich stron serią Szybkich Ataków. Już chciała ponownie użyć Dzikich Pnączy, była jednak sparaliżowana. - Ha! Pikachu aktywował swoja Statyczność! Teraz Stalowy Ogon! - trenerka będąc dumną ze swojego Pokemona, kazała mu dobić przeciwniczkę. - Roserade niezdolna do dalszej walki, więc całą walkę wygrywa Lena! - Honorata wskazała na trenerkę, po czym rozmasowała swoją rękę. - Od tego machania i wskazywania zaczęła mnie ręka boleć... - Mimo trudności, udało Ci się pokonać mojego Grovyle i Roserade, w dodatku z Pokemonem o słabym typie na typ trawiasty. Proszę. - Gardenia podeszła do Leny, która wzięła swojego Pikachu na ręce i wręczyła jej odznakę. - Dzięki.. - dziewczyna lekko się skłoniła i wróciła na trybuny, z których schodziła właśnie Kara. - Powodzenia. - Hah, dzięki. - trenerka uśmiechnęła się i weszła na wyznaczone miejsce. - Jako, że nie chce mi się już mówić tej całej frazy i machać rękami, to może od razu zaczniecie? - koordynatorka popatrzyła nieco skrzywiona na obie "strony". - No dobra.. Murkrow! - Kara przywołała Pokemona kruka, który wylądował na polu bitwy. - Tangela! - Gardenia przywołała Pokemona, który wyglądał jak granatowy kłębek włóczki, z czerwonymi butami i parą oczu. - Owinięcie! Nim Kara zareagowała, jej Pokemon został związany przez "włóczkę" przeciwnika. Murkrow szamotał się w pnączach, tylko pogarszając swoją sytuację. Tangela już chciała nim rzucić o ziemię, kiedy Pokemon kruk uderzył nagle przeciwnika Mrocznym Pulsem. Pokemon liderki poleciał daleko do tyłu, a Pokemon Kary uderzył w niego Powietrznym Atakiem. - Tangela niezdolny do dalszej walki, tę rundę wygrywa Kara! - No, bardzo ładnie. - Gardenia schowała swojego Pokemona do Pokeballa i uśmiechnęła się. - Zakończ to Turtwig! Pokemon liderki popatrzył hardo na przeciwnika, który ruszył na niego z Powietrznym Atakiem. Turtwig zrobił jednak szybki unik i znalazł się za Murkrowem i uderzył w niego Nasionkiem Mocy. Pnącza owinęły się wokół Pokemona kruka i co chwilę raziły go. Kiedy Murkrow był już całkiem osłabiony przez nasionko, Pokemon Gardenii dobił go Akcją. - Murkrow niezdolny do dalszej walki, tę rundę wygrywa Gardenia! - Kara schowała swojego Pokemona do Pokeballa. - Czyżby pojedynek Turtwigów? - A widzisz inne wyjście? - trenerka mruknęła i przywołała swojego startera. - Burza Liści! - Ty też! Obie "burze" zderzyły się i uderzyły w oba Pokemony. Pokemon Gardenii pozbierał się jednak szybciej i ruszył na przeciwniczkę z Akcją, czym Pokemon Kary odpłacił się tym samym. Po chwili przepychania się, Turtwig trenerki odskoczył do tyłu, przez co przeciwnik wywalił się. Samica wykorzystała się i użyła Gryzienia na głowie rywala. Oba Pokemony szarpały się, przy czym Turtwig liderki starał się ściągnąć rywalkę z głowy. Oboje się przepychali, aż Pokemon Gardenii ruszył Akcją na drzewo. Strąciło to przeciwniczkę, ale oboje padli pokonani. - Oba Pokemony niezdolne do dalszej walki, więc walka kończy się remisem! - koordynatorka odkaszlnęła i popatrzyła na resztę. - No, w końcu jakaś nowość.. - To była na prawde świetna bitwa.. - liderka schowała swojego Pokemona do Pokeballa i podeszła do Kary, która również to czyniła. - Ty i twoje Pokemony jesteście bardzo zawzięte i widać, że masz w sobie "to coś". Więc, mimo iż zremisowałyśmy, to przyjmij tę oto Odznakę Lasu. - Heheh.. dziękuję.. - Kara podrapała się nieco zaskoczona po głowie, ale przyjęła odznakę i uścisnęła dłoń liderce. - I jeśli to nie żaden problem.. to poszłabym uleczyć Pokemony. Wiem, że została jeszcze jedna osoba, ale nie mam już wolnego Pokemona... CDN Ważniejsze Wydarzenia * Marcepan walczy z Gardenią i wygrywa. ** Torchic vs Cherubi - wygrywa Torchic *** Torchic objawia Dziobanie, a Cherubi Magiczny Liść i Słoneczny Promień ** Chimchar vs Cacturne - remis *** Cacturne Gardenii objawia Skręto Cios, Trujące Kolce i Nasienny Pocisk. * Lena walczy z Gardenia i wygrywa. ** Monferno vs Grovyle - wygrywa Monferno. *** Inferno objawia Mach Cios, a Grovyle Liściasty Nóż, Wykrywanie i Szybki Atak. ** Monferno vs Roserade - wygrywa Roserade. *** Roserade Gardenii objawia Światło i Kulę Pogodową. ** Pikachu vs Roserade - wygrywa Pikachu. *** Pika objawia Szybki Atak. * Kara walczy z Gardenią i remisuje. ** Murkrow vs Tangela - wygrywa Murkrow. *** Murkrow objawia Mroczny Puls, a Tangela Owinięcie. ** Murkrow vs Turtwig - wygrywa Turtwig. *** Turtwig Gardenii objawia Nasionko Mocy i Akcję. ** Turtwig vs Turtwig - remis Debiuty Ludzi * Vocius Pokemonów * Cherubi * Cacturne * Grovyle * Tangela Wystąpili Ludzi * Kara * Honorata * Marcepan * Lukrecja * Lena * Ignis * Carl * Gardenia * Mieszkańcy Eterny * Marika * Marco * Aurelia * Damos * Vocius Pokemony * Turtwig (Kary) * Murkrow (Kary) * Chimchar (Marcepana) * Torchic (Marcepana) * Pikachu (Leny) * Monferno (Leny) * Turtwig (Carla) * Turtwig (Gardenii) * Roserade (Gardenii) * Cherubi (Gardenii) * Cacturne (Gardenii) * Grovyle (Gardenii) * Tangela (Gardenii) * Absol (Mariki)